


Genji's just really Gay for Zenyatta during Winter

by ollivern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas gift, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Other, aka canon genji lmao amiright, also even though it's not fully stated this genji is trans, he/him genji and they/them zen because im not a fucking COWARD, i'm deadass just writing this as a christmas gift, idk - Freeform, like. there's mention of intimacy in that kind of stuff but not in depth, smut mention?? idk, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollivern/pseuds/ollivern
Summary: this is a surprise (technically spoiled since i kept teasing at it) christmas gift for my dear friend @robithermits / @sabweenya. i hope you like it since you know i suck at writing fics, but i just really wanted to make u something even if it was just this dfshuigshduithis has LITERALLY NO PLOT. i just started writing and went with it. idk what is happening. more in the notes about me not knowing what im doing.uhhh if you stumble upon this, please enjoy! i'm really not that best at writing fics but mousey seems to enjoy my writing so? gave it a shot :^)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Genji's just really Gay for Zenyatta during Winter

> _“Won’t you come inside, Genji?”_
> 
> _“I shall. I’ll be in in a minute, just... let me have a little longer.”_

Lingering hands pull a smile across worn, scarred features, Genji turning his head to watch the omnic return back to the warmth of the temple. A heavy inhale, shaky exhale, and Genji gazes out over the snow piling around the steps, adorning each statue, fluttering in the air and to his feet. Even if one didn’t celebrate as... _flamboyantly_ as the rest of the world did, there was no denying that this time of year filled many with hope. At least that’s how it felt for Genji. Every year when the snows began, each part of him felt as if it were lighter than air, and the cold breeze pricking at his senses would barely upset him. _It’s so much different, so much has changed over so many years..._

Another look out over the yard, the snowfall slowing to only a few light snowflakes here and there. A distant memory tugs at Genji’s focus, and he can’t help the way his brow furrows—He wouldn’t be anywhere but here, this keeps replaying in his mind as a mantra, and it really is true, but he finds himself wondering... Where is his brother? Who is he spending these last few days of the year with? Is he alone...? _Why didn’t I offer he come visit?_

Before his thoughts even have a chance to turn destructive, a warmth begins to sooth his mind, down to his bones and cybernetics alike. The abruptness of it causes a laugh to bubble up, Genji already turning to face his beloved who was standing at the temple’s entryway.

> _“I said I’d be a minute!”_

It’s no use, he can’t stop the breathy laughs at how indifferent Zenyatta looked, as if they had done no wrong, or hadn’t done anything at all! What a delightful omnic; what a delightful soul.

> _“I am unaware of what you mean, I have done nothing.”_  
>  _“ **Zen.”**_

Genji rolls his eyes, but there’s not an inch of annoyance in his aura. He knew he needed this, reaching out to trace his fingers through the golden light the orb of harmony cast, giving the ball itself a little tap. He’s thankful Zenyatta kept an eye on him in times like this, sensing the discord that would flare up and doing whatever they could to help him through it... There’s not much in him tonight, though, so hopefully they find no reason to worry. As naturally as it is to breath, Genji’s cybernetic hand finds its place around Zenyatta’s waist, his remaining one interlocking their fingers and guiding their bodies closer. The cold is no longer felt, Zenyatta’s body so warm, the harmony spilling into every inch of his own, making it feel as if it were spring already. Would it be foolish to believe your soul could intertwine with another’s, making such simple motions and touches seem the most intimate? If it was, then Genji would call himself a fool time and time again, because this felt so right, as if he were made to be held by Zenyatta, and Zenyatta to be held by him.

> _“You seem happy.”_  
>  _“Oh, I am, Zen... Iris, I am happy.”_

What a refreshing thing to say. Maybe it was just the memories of their first days together, but being able to honestly and sincerely express his own happiness... So much has changed. Zenyatta’s hand is on his cheek and he’s instantly pressing closer into their palm, an absolutely lovesick smile partially hidden by their hand now paired with an adoring gaze. _What kind of sap am I_. Genji places a kiss to the heel of their palm before he lets his eyes close, just standing in this moment, feeling Zenyatta’s touch, their warmth, feeling _them._ Zenyatta’s thumb sooths lightly over his cheeks, rosy from the cold weather, and Genji goes so easily when his head is tilted ever so slightly up peering his eyes open to look upon Zenyatta’s faceplate, watching the subtle changes of their optics and how the colors had grown warmer, something Genji could now easily recognize as them expressing their admiration through such a simple action.

Why was it that, no matter how many times they kissed, each time felt as if it were the first? The light press of Genji’s lips to warmed metal, the exhilarating rush of energy from Zenyatta kissing back in their own special way, the way he felt the pulse of electricity tickle his lips and heat up his internal wiring, _everything_ always felt so new and unique, as if they hadn’t kissed so many times before. Maybe it's in the way he's held, Zenyatta's hands framing his face with the same gentleness and care one would hold a snowflake, delicately in hopes it does not melt. Oh how the contrast is startling, this tenderness never leaving but only shifting into a new form, most often on nights where their bodies could never get close enough... Oh, how this gentle grip would become guiding and firm, never losing a hint of adoration, and still making him feel as if he were being handled with so much more care than he believed he deserved. The phrase 'duality of omnic' comes to mind, causing a laugh to sound against the kiss, and yet it doesn't seem to ruin the moment, not with Zenyatta's own laughter blessing Genji's ears. _What would they say,_ he wonders, _if those who knew my past life could see me now?_ That he'd gone soft? That he had changed for the worse? That he was a disgrace for letting himself settle down in such a place, and with an omnic no less?

_I don't care._ So much was different, and he'd never wish to go back-- He'd been through so much, and so many adventures up until now that he didn't see a reason in seeking out more. This was what he deserved, Genji knew that now. He deserved to live, truly _live_ without limits, without hesitation and doubt in himself and those around him. Was this what it was like to truly be domestic? Each day lived out with uncertainty but excitement for the simple adventures it may bring? To be held by the one who loves you, and to love unconditionally? _To be me. That is what I deserve._

To spend the holidays, or _any_ day with the ones you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic on here. Idk what i'm doing. What the fuck is a title. Will that work as a title? i've never written a fic period.  
> uhhhh trans rights. dont touch this if u dont agree. uhhhhhhhh kiss ur local omnic. idk. hmu on twitter @corncrstone for literally no other fics ever  
> please don't beat me up for it being so short i'm trying


End file.
